Goodbye
by Miaowing Kat
Summary: Um, Chance gets a visit two years after the death of his partner...


Ai, I've never written anything like this before, so it's pretty rubbish… 

It's not really my style, but my dad always tells me to try new things.

Please keep in mind that I watched SWAT kats over 6 years ago, and my memory is terrible. No wait, I have watched one episode since then, but that's it. So some of this is based on other fanfiction, some isn't. 

I don't need to tell you that these little swat kats dun belong to me right? But Rebecca does, you can use her if you want to, but making up your own characters is so much fun…

*

The sun was setting over Megakat City. Long shadows loomed across buildings and the streets were full of people hurrying home after a long day of work. One kat who did not join in with the bustle that is the coming of the evening was Chance Furlong. It seemed now that all he wanted to do was sit still for hours on end, wondering about life and pondering whether it was really worth living. 

Part of the large crowd that bustled along the busy streets was a she-kat named Rebecca. She wore a long coat, covering most of her fur for it was quite cold and windy. When she spotted her target, she advanced cautiously, apprehensive, yet almost dying to go inside. 

"Here goes nothing…"

Chance heard the quiet knock on the door yet didn't bother to answer, feeling that anyone who it could be wasn't important. He waited too after the second and third knocks, but on the fourth he turned his head in the direction of the irritating noise and grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, who is it?"

He listened for a name impatiently but heard no response so he opened the door to find the kat looking down at the floor nervously.

"What do you want?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"Does Jake Clawson live here?"

"He used to."

"Oh…Well, I'm his sister."

"Sorry, but you're two years late."

"Huh?"

"You're two years late. He's dead."

"Um…I'm sorry."

The larger kat sighed.

"Not as much as I am."

There was a long silence, as neither kat knew what to say. The wind howled in the now empty streets while the two cats just stood there, thinking. Rebecca avoided the larger kat's eyes, thinking that she'd been an idiot to come to this place. 

"Do you want to come inside?"

Rebecca thought for a moment longer, then nodded, accepting his invitation. 

"Sorry it's such a mess, but I don't get visitors."

"That's okay."

"You can sit down over there."

He waved vaguely to a place where there was an old couch sitting in front of a small television. 

"So, how come I've never heard of you?"

"Well, I didn't know that I had a brother until two weeks ago. Actually, he's my half brother, well, was my half brother anyway. My mother had died recently, but before she passed on, she told me about Jake and she wanted me to go see him. I guess that he hadn't known he had a sister either then."

"If he had known, he never mentioned it."

Rebecca nodded silently, not really sure of the large kat. He looked aggressive and as though he might just attack her. Maybe it had been a huge mistake coming here…

"I won't bite you know…" 

"Sorry, it's just that… I find you a little intimidating."

"You don't have to. I'm really a nice guy. I promise that I won't hurt you."

"That's not really very assuring…"

Chance grinned for the first time in many weeks.

"Well then, you'll just have to trust me."

"Hey, do you have any pictures of my brother?"

"Yeah I think so. Let me go see."

Rebecca watched as the large tabby got up and went into the next room, pulling out a small box from inside a small drawer. He brought it back, smiling.

"I haven't looked at these in ages…"

He picked one of the photos up and examined it carefully before giving it to Rebecca.

"This is him and me after we'd finished working. That's why we're wearing those overalls and are pretty dirty."

Rebecca smiled as she looked at the photo. The two kats were laughing together. Chance held a spanner in his right hand, his left on his friend's shoulder. She could see that over time, the kat's fur had faded along with the brightness in his eyes. In the photo, there stood a happy, bright, shining kat. Now there he was, tired and faded as though he had been in the wash too many times. She looked carefully at her brother. He too was smiling, but not from ear to ear like his friend. He stood quietly, with orange fur and quiet, content eyes. 

"You look like him."

Rebecca took her eyes off the photo.

"You think so?"

"Of course. Your fur is lighter than his was, but you have similar builds and faces. You act like him too."

"How?"

"I saw your eyes light up when you saw the photo. He used to do that too. I couldn't drag him away from all his gadgets when he got excited."

"He liked gadgets?"

"Yeah. Had tons of them."

Rebecca turned her attention to the photograph again, not ready to finish with it.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

"I'm afraid I haven't got much, water okay?"

"Water's fine."

While Chance went to get some water, Rebecca placed the photo back in its box, then took out another. The one that she picked up had only Jake this time. He stood proudly in front of a large black jet, but it was hard to see properly because it was hidden in shadow. Upon closer inspection, she realised what it was, and without knowing it, let her eyes sparkle. She looked at her brother then to the jet. The more she did, the more she was convinced. She quickly took out some more pictures, scanning them to see if there were any more photos like this one. She quickly found another, this time with both Chance and Jake.

"Ah, I see you've found them…I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with those."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well… I don't know. It's just a rule. Don't let anyone know who you are."

"But the SWAT Kats haven't been seen since…"

"Two years ago… But you can't just go and tell people what you were."

"That's true."

"Who would want to know anyway?"

"Didn't people ask questions when you just stopped appearing?"

"At first, but we… I wasn't needed anymore."

"Is that how my brother died?"

Chance nodded quietly.

"Exactly how?"

Chance thought for a moment, then sighed. He didn't want to go back to it. He didn't want to recall what had happened. He just wanted to forget…

"Please."

Chance looked into her eyes then to the photos, back to Rebecca, and gave in. 

"We were on a mission. There had been a report about unnatural tremors from the outskirts of the city, so we were asked to check it out. We didn't know what was really going on, so we didn't really think much of it. When we got to where the tremors had been, we found that the place was completely destroyed."

Chance looked back to the scene. He and Razor hadn't known what was going on. There was rubble everywhere and a fire had started. They hadn't seen her rise from the ground.

"We hadn't seen this thing appear, but she got our attention quickly."

He remembered her as she had stood absolutely still and caused another large tremor. A fantastic blue light had engulfed her, making the two SWAT Kats shield their eyes. The tremor had turned into an earthquake. The earthquake had spread, destroying over half of Megakat City.

"We had only a few seconds to get to the Turbokat as the ground gave way and more building collapsed around us. She flew after us though. We were no match for her."

The screaming creature had forced them quickly up into the sky and it had taken all of his piloting skills just to keep in the air without crashing. 

"She was very fast. Made me have to change course so many times that I admit that I couldn't concentrate properly. I didn't realise until it was too late."

Chance thought with a wince as they had slammed into the cliff side. Chance had been fortunate to escape from the crash. Jake hadn't been so lucky.

"I'd got him from the plane and dragged him away, but you could see the damage was done. I told him to hold on, I'd get help…"

He'd taken off the mask and helmet, revealing a small fragile kat that was holding onto his last breaths.

"He knew that he was going to die. He told me to forget about help and said that he was glad that we were friends…"

Rebecca watched as Chance broke down and didn't interrupt as he shed his tears freely.

"He told me that it wasn't my fault that we'd crashed. He told me he remembered all the good times we'd had together… Then he told me goodbye."

Rebecca sat still and allowed Chance to go on.

"You know, I never said goodbye to him. I watched him slip away and I never said goodbye to him."

Chance put his paws over his face and hung his head low trying to forget the scene, but he still saw it clear in his mind.

"He was just lying there, going. I had so many things to say, but I couldn't say them… And I never said goodbye."

"You didn't have to."

Chance took his paws away and looked up.

"He knew what you were thinking, and that's enough. He knew that you were his friend and he knew all those things deep inside."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Of course he knew. He knew that your heart was saying goodbye even when you didn't you yourself couldn't."

"Sounds sappy."

"Sappy maybe, true definitely."

Chance thought about it, closing his eyes tightly. He screwed them up and held his paws to his head, thinking about the look on his friend's face as he had said goodbye. Jake had smiled slowly through the pain. He didn't seem to mind that Chance wasn't saying anything, just gradually closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable. 

"But it doesn't feel like that."

"But it is."

"I still don't know…"

"Listen to me. I've never known my brother, but I understand that you two were very close. You two were so close I can feel it. You were so close that he didn't need to hear you to know what you were saying. He knew you said goodbye. Let it go and say that goodbye now."

Chance was taken back by the small snap in Rebecca's voice.

"I suppose you're right."

"Thank you. I didn't mean to snap, but you really should get on with your life. It's not healthy to mope around here all day."

"What else should I do?"

"How about getting a job? Meeting new people? Getting out of this place at least."

"There's no point anymore though."

"There's always a point. What about before you met my brother? What did you do then?"

"I don't remember."

"I don't like seeing you like this. I'm sure that Jake wouldn't have liked seeing you like this. He died and you didn't. That's the way life is. You're miserable and that's the last thing that Jake would have wanted."

"I…"

"Please. If not for me, then for Jake. Your one last favour to him."

"Yes."

Rebecca breathed deeply with relief. Minutes, maybe hours passed and neither said a word. The silence was like an old friend, yet somehow unnerving and it made her concentrate on Chance, just to make sure that he hadn't stopped living. 

"I'm sorry Rebecca."

"For what?"

"For babbling on. I guess I just lost it."

"You needed to."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind if I rest here for tonight?"

"Of course not. There's a bedroom over there."

Chance pointed to a small room then sat up properly as the she-kat walked away. He picked up the photos and felt compelled to look at them again. He smiled at them, remembering and reliving. Maybe there was still hope left for him.

*FIN*

See, not great but ah well…

I didn't really like the ending either, but I dun finish a lot of things anyway. (Hundreds of unfinished fics stored on my computer)

Please review, I did put some effort into this little piece of writing, though I really dun appreciate flames…

I just realised how short that is, but I can't be bothered to write anymore… Plus I hate reading long pieces of writing anyway…


End file.
